1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to nail enamels, and more particularly to a nail enamel composition that includes cyanoacrylate and other components to provide improved durability, longevity, and scratch resistance, and faster drying times.
2. Description of Related Art
For purposes of this application, the term “nail enamel” is hereby defined to include any form of film-forming composition such as enamels, lacquers, top coats, base coats, and similar or equivalent materials that are used to coat a nail, whether clear or pigmented. For purposes of this application, the term “nail” is hereby defined to include natural fingernails, toenails, as well as artificial nails, nail tops, or plastic nails.
Conventional nail enamel products (i.e., nail polish) typically contain nitrocellulose as the main film-forming resin, and may further include additional resins, plasticizers, and other agents. Such products typically also include pigments, and a thixotropic agent for suspending the pigment, as well solvents such as n-butyl acetate, ethyl acetate, and toluene.
Galante, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,058, teaches such an nail enamel, and further teaches the inclusion of an auxiliary resin to strengthen the enamel, preferably a film-forming styrene-acrylonitrile-acrylic terpolymer; however, a film-forming alkyl cyanoacrylate is also listed as an option for strengthening the enamel. Such cyanoacrylate additives typically include toluene, which is a disadvantage due to the offensive odor. Furthermore, it is noted in the discussion that their formulation does not provide a suitable gloss.